


Brand New Melody

by MajiLovePrincess



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Mostly Smut, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Now that Otoya is an established idol, he and Haruka take the next step in their relationship.
Relationships: Ittoki Otoya/Nanami Haruka
Kudos: 22





	Brand New Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the characters are written as being in their 20s. This is my first time writing smut!

Haruka threw her head back on the pillow and gasped as a second finger dipped inside her to join the first. “It-Ittoki-kun!”

Otoya paused his ministrations to glance up at her. “Nanami, are you alright? Is this okay?”

She panted and nodded. “Yes, please. K-keep going...O-Otoya-kun” She broke eye contact as her cheeks turned a shade almost identical to her hair.

Otoya leaned over to plant a few kisses across her stomach and hips as he slowly began to pump his calloused fingers in and out of her dripping walls.

His hard-on strained under his jeans, but he ignored it in favor of savoring the sweet little gasps and moans that escaped Haruka’s bruised lips with every thrust of his fingers

He pushed her dress up, past her breasts, and began playing with her nipples once more.

He took the one and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, feeling himself twitch a split second after Haruka’s walls tightened nicely in response. 

“Ah...Otoya,” she moaned.

He groaned at the way she said his name. Hopefully she’d be saying it more and more tonight. 

Spurred on, he shifted their positions. With one of her pale legs propped on his shoulder, he ground his clothed hips into hers in time with the thrusting of his fingers. 

Haruka whined appreciatively, and he rewarded her with an open mouthed kiss that left them both gasping. Her tongue was so sweet and willing as he caressed it with his own. 

He licked her lips and pulled away with a tiny laugh.

Otoya kissed down her jaw, and then further, along her neck in a sloppy trail until he reached her unattended nipple. He eagerly buried his face in her soft breast, taking the hardened nub between his teeth as his tongue swept across the peak.

Haruka’s hips bucked, and she couldn’t help the startled cry that escaped her throat. 

She desperately clutched his shoulders as the tension coiled deep inside her, “Ah! Oto....Otoya-kun! I’m going to...”

Otoya quickened the pace of his fingers. In and out, so fast all she could do was babble his name and little, broken pleas as she held onto him for dear life. 

Haruka’s breaths came in short little gasps, and her face alone nearly made Otoya ruin his pants. 

“Ah! I’m almost-!”

He could see the moment she climaxed. The way her breath cut off, her whole body freezing, arched up into him, before she came crashing back to Earth as a shivering mess. 

Slowly withdrawing his fingers, he used his other hand to caress her face as he planted sweet kisses on her cheeks. “Na- Haruka, how was that?”

When her pleasured shudders had mostly subsided, she smiled and pulled him into a kiss. “Wonderful, thank you.”

Otoya smiled, leaning back on his heels to admire her. He held the two fingers up to his lips as his curious tongue poked out to sample her taste. 

The eye contact he made with Haruka the whole time made her squirm. Her blush darkened. 

After licking every drop from his fingers, he grinned and leaned in for another kiss. “Haruka, I love your taste.”

She moaned into the kiss when his hips brushed her overstimulated core. “Otoya-kun... please.”

He pulled back just enough for his soft ruby eyes to meet her amber gaze. “Are you sure?” he asked, nuzzling her nose.

She nodded. “I want this.” She brushed his bangs aside and pulled herself off the pillows to kiss his forehead. “I want to continue.”

Otoya nodded, his breath shuddering a little in anticipation.

Haruka gently pushed him off of her so she could move her hands to his jeans. Her slender fingers hesitated for only a moment before she undid the brass button and slid the zipper down.

Otoya whined a little when her palm brushed the front of his red boxers. He flushed as pink as her hair when she noticed the precum darkening the tented cloth.

“Haruka,” he breathed. “Please.”

She kneeled down, looking up at him from beneath her lashes as she tugged the elastic down, letting his erection spring free.

He barely had time to gasp as she wrapped a hand around the base and began gently running her hand up and down the length of his twitching dick.

Otoya leaned back onto the pillows, letting Haruka play with him from her place between his legs.

She paused for a second, her lips pressing together in thought before she laid her forearms across his hips, and took the tip into her waiting mouth. 

“Oh, fuck,” he panted.

Hesitantly, she swirled her tongue across the tip, startling when his hips arched involuntarily, pushing his length deeper into her mouth.

“Sorry!” he rushed to say, trying to pull away.

“It’s alright,” she reassured before dipping back down. She guided his hand to her head. “Let me take care of you a little.”

And with that, she sank down, taking half his length in her mouth with one go.

“Ohhhh, God, H-Haruka!” he gasped as her head bobbed awkwardly. She wasn’t experienced, but he neither was he. It was messy and perfect, and he couldn’t take much more. Up, down, up, down. He groaned and tried not to grab her hair too hard as she sucked and licked every inch.

He was so overcome by pleasure when he felt himself brush the back of her throat that he nearly pushed her off with the harsh buck of his hips. “Ha-Haruka, slow down!”

She pulled her mouth off him with a gentle ‘pop’ that was definitely going into his memory bank for later. 

“Ah, I’m sorry, Otoya-kun!”

He sat up and pulled her into his arms. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” he promised, resting their foreheads together, “Actually, maybe you were too good.”

“Oh?”

He blushed and looked sheepish. “I didn’t want to finish so soon...”

Her cheeks darkened as he guided her onto his lap. “Oh.”

Haruka let him pull her dress overhead. He kissed each of her nipples quickly, making her giggle.

She grabbed a condom off the side table and tore open the foil as Otoya hurried to kick off his pants and boxers.

He steered her hands to roll the condom on. When he was fully sheathed in the latex, Otoya brought her fingers to his lips, pressing kisses to her knuckles. “Ready?”

Haruka lifted her hips. Her arms were around his shoulders as his hand guided his aching dick to her dripping entrance. “Ready,” she assured.

With his other hand on her hips, he led her down. 

She gasped as the tip began to push in to her welcoming heat.” Ah....!” Her palms flew to his chest as he hit the halfway point. “Otoy-ah....”

He stilled his hips and kissed her temples. “Are you okay?”

She nodded, her hands still balled into little fists. “I’m alright.”

Together, they moved. She brought her hips down to meet his rising ones until she was sitting flush on his lap, her chest flat against his own. 

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing her temple again. “So much.”

Haruka smiled, looking up at him and nuzzling their noses together. “I love you, too.”

Their lips melded together, rocking in time with the gentle thrusts of his hips.

Haruka mewled, gasping into their kiss as he began to hit all the right places inside her.

“Oh! Oh! Otoya-kun! Faster, please,” she begged.

Not needing to be told twice, he hastened his pace to one that left her struggling to keep up as she rocked her hips down in time.

The faster they got, the louder Haruka moaned. Gasping at his wild thrusts, her forehead dropped to rest on his toned shoulder. It was all she could do to hold on and whine. 

“Haruka,” he ground out as their hips met. “I’m not going to last much longer.”

She nodded roughly as her toes curled in anticipation. “Please, I’m so close...”

Grunting as he struggled to hold off, he used their embrace to lower her onto her back. The change of angle was amazing. 

Her heels dug into his rear as he pounded into her in a way that had them both panting and seeing stars. “O-oh! Otoya!”

“Haruka. Oh God, oh God.”

His hand dipped between them to rub her clit, hoping to let her finish first. “Whenever you’re ready. Cum for me, Haruka.”

Only seconds later, his efforts were rewarded as Haruka cried his name and arched off the mattress. Her walls tightened so hard with her climax that he orgasmed only moments later, crying her name as he spent himself in the condom. 

For a long moment, the only sound was their heavy breathing as they came crashing back to Earth.

He flopped on top of her, breathing heavily as she rubbed little circles in his shoulders. 

When he finally caught his breath, he turned to smile at her. “That. Was amazing.”

Haruka giggled as they rubbed noses. “I agree.”

He squeezed her tight and used his strong arms to roll them over so she was laying on his chest.

Haruka lowered her head to reward him with a few tired kisses. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” he teased, lifting his head just enough to claim her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
